Love Thy Enemy
by whitecrossgirl
Summary: Superhero AU. Hotch is a superhero, Emily works for the supervillain Foyet and they have a habit of meeting each other and every time they do, something unexpected happens


**AN: I found this prompt on tumblr after a Google search for story prompts. As soon as I seen it, I wanted to write an adaption of it, I hope you like it.**

_Imagine Person A of your OTP as a superhero, and Person B as their supervillain nemesis, each trying to convert the other to their side. Every time they meet, they end up flirting while they fight and having incredibly strong romantic/sexual tension with each other._

"How is it that we always end up like this?" Hotch asked the beautiful woman he had trapped between his body and the wall. The woman smiled coyly at him with ruby red lips and her eyes glittered underneath her red mask which matched her sleeveless and low cut floor-length red ball gown she was wearing. She was confident, not only in herself and her sensuality but also in knowing that the effect she had on him was also the same he had on her.

"It just seems to happen, besides isn't there a saying about loving your enemy?" Emily teased as she stood a hair's breadth away from the leader of The BAU, an elite team of superheroes who fought to protect the world from the criminal organisation known as UNSUB. In this case it was more of a case of lusting for the enemy but right now, she didn't care. She had a gorgeous man who clearly wanted her and she wanted him in return.

She had been sent on assignment to steal an important USB containing detailed information from a high profile politician at an expensive and extravagant masquerade ball. The politician was a high ranking member of the US government and never went anywhere without it. The information as vital in ensuring the safety of millions of people as well as start a war so therefore The Reaper had wanted it. Therefore it had been up to her to use all her skills to steal it whilst she had danced and flirted with him. Once she had slipped outside, he had found her and had her pressed against the wall. His identity was hidden by the plain black mask and well-fitting suit, however she had seen and fought him enough times to know who he was. Even though she didn't know his name, she knew her enemy thanks to all the times that UNSUB and The BAU had faced off.

UNSUB was run by George Foyet, also known as The Reaper and who was the world's most wanted. His right hand man was an IRA renegade known as Ian Doyle and between them they controlled every major form of criminal activity, making them the most powerful supervillain in the world. Terrorism, weapons smuggling, nuclear technology, murders, extortion; it was all controlled by UNSUB. The Reaper had had a particular and extreme hatred of the leader of The BAU and had made it his life's goal to kill the superhero and the rest of his team. The exact man who looked all but ready to take her in any and every possible way and honestly, right now she would let him.

"How did a nice girl like you end up working for The Reaper?" Hotch asked Emily, as he ran his hands down her waist. Emily sighed and lightly shrugged her shoulders.

"I was young, stupid and allowed myself to be won over by fake smiles and an irritatingly bewitching Irish accent." Emily said as she pushed down her glove to show him the four leaf clover tattoo on her wrist. "I'm marked as one of them and do you really think you can just hand in a two-week notice to Foyet?"

"I guess not, so why does he want this particular piece of technology?" Hotch asked, referring to the data processor he had taken from Emily when he had been running his hands over her. Strictly just to get the job done, despite how alluring those curves are in that evening dress.

"The usual, wants to cause chaos, panic, try and start a war. Oh yeah and try and kill you and your team when you foil his plans." Emily replied and Hotch gave a small laugh at that.

"He's getting a bit predictable isn't he?" Hotch commented even though there was nothing predictable about The Reaper. The man was a psychopathic ticking time bomb and one that could detonate at any moment. When that happened there would be no telling how much danger the super villain would put the world in.

"I wouldn't say that exactly. Besides he may be predictable, but I'm not." Emily replied and that was the only warning she gave before she pulled him closer to her and pressed her lips to his.

Hotch forgot himself and kissed her back, opening his mouth to allow her to deepen the kiss and taking control once he had. All of their encounters, their fights, their battle of wits, the times he and the rest of the BAU had foiled The Reaper's plans had been leading to this. There had always been an attraction between the BAU leader and the UNSUB's best spy/thief and it was really only a matter of time before they acted on these feelings. It might have been lust or it could possibly be more than that. Neither of them were sure what it was or what it would mean for them for the moment, they didn't care.

The longer they kissed, the more it deepened and intensified. Their hands ran over each other's bodies, taking in every definition and defining mark of their bodies. She could feel the scars Foyet left after an early battle between him and Hotch and he felt every curve of her body and could smell the scent of her strawberry scented shampoo. Both of them wanted to go further, take what it was between then further and get lost in the moment. They wanted to forget that they were enemies and supposed to be trying to kill each other and instead focus on being with each other, being lovers and possibly loving each other.

Finally the need for air got too much for them and they unwillingly broke the kiss. Hotch had never seen anyone more beautiful, her dark hair was falling from the elaborate style she had had it in, her red lipstick was smeared and he knew he had the majority of it on his own lips, her eyes were shining and darkened by desire underneath the mask. She looked so beautiful and mysterious and somehow a little bit vulnerable under the dark sky that he wanted to take her away, from UNSUB, from Foyet and Doyle and protect her. He wanted to show her happiness and love and that there was goodness in the world.

Emily looked at Hotch and she knew she had never and never would see anyone more handsome than he was. His usually neat dark hair was mussed from where she ran her hands through it, his eyes were darkened by desire and longing and there was a broad grin on his normally so serious face. She loved that she was able to make him smile, his whole fact lit up when he did and she had to admit, there was something endearing about the fact that he had dimples when he smiled. In all the times they had fought or he and his team had come face to face with UNSUB, especially Foyet, she had never seen him lose control. Not even in anger and definitely not like this, this lustful and even loving side to him which she had never seen before.

For a moment they stood in silence, simply looking at each other and getting their breath back before Hotch reached out and gently cupped her cheek with one hand and gently stroking her branded wrist with the other. He looked into her eyes and could see her for who she really was. A woman trapped by her past and longing to break free from the darkness. Despite the tough and sexy persona she put on, he could see how really lost, scared and alone she was. He knew this wasn't an act; she hid it too well for it to be an act.

"You could come with me," Hotch offered in a whisper and Emily looked at him, eyes wide as though trying to determine whether it was a trick or a genuine offer. "The BAU look after our own, we would protect you from them. You could join us and help us take them down once and for all."

"I have to go back," Emily replied shaking her head. "So I would appreciate it if you handed that drive back to me after you took it when you thought I was distracted."

"You're good," Hotch commented and held the drive out of reach. "You need to earn it back though."

Emily smiled and kissed him again briefly on the lips before snatching the USB drive back and clutching it tightly in her hands. "A pleasure doing business with you."

"The pleasure was all mine," Hotch replied with a small smile and he kissed her again.

"They'd kill me if they knew what just happened here." Emily commented, it was all very well flirting and taunting her enemy but actually kissing him and earning an offer to leave and join their side would be enough for either Foyet or Doyle to put a bullet into her brain and if she was lucky, that would be all they did.

"Don't worry," Hotch replied with a small smile as the superhero turned and walked into the darkness of the night, leaving a smiling Emily behind him still clutching the drive. "I'll save you."


End file.
